


A vuestra salud

by HistoryISculture



Category: Black Sails, Peter Pan - J. M. Barrie, Treasure Island - Robert Louis Stevenson
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:53:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24136162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HistoryISculture/pseuds/HistoryISculture
Summary: Silver se puso pálido, atragantándose con el ron. Billy Bones se estaría riendo en el infierno.
Relationships: Captain Flint | James McGraw/John Silver, Jim Hawkins & John Silver, Madi/John Silver
Kudos: 1





	A vuestra salud

**Author's Note:**

> Descargo de responsabilidad: Todo pertenece a Robert Louis Stevenson. Este fic NO tiene fin de lucro.

Long Jhon Silver nunca habría creído la suerte o la maldición que tenía su vida. Él, los había sobrevivido. A todos. A Vane, a Isabel, a Eleanor, a Woodes Rogers, a Gates, a Billy Bones, a Cálico Jack, a Anne Bonny y a Flint. De la vieja era solo quedaba él.

Long Jhon Silver nunca olvidaría a Isabel Concepción de las Eras Castellanos, la Española. La única mujer capaz de hacer que Eleanor Guthrie perdiera todo su poderío, literal y figurativamente. Nunca se lo dijo, pero se alegraba profundamente de que alguien la hubiera parado los pies. Guthrie siempre había sido peligrosa, lo supo desde la primera vez que la vio, lo sabía porque él también era peligroso, más de lo que la gente creía, más de lo que él mismo dejaba entrever. A veces deseaba haber matado a Guthrie la primera vez que la vio, se habría ahorrado muchos problemas en el futuro y a nadie le hubiese importado, salvo a Vane.

Ahora cansado, viejo y únicamente con la compañía de Madi, toma otro trago de ron en lo que antes fue la taberna del Old Avery. Sus amigos resistieron hasta el final durante la Edad de Oro de la piratería, pero incluso los héroes piratas pueden morir, se estaban enfrentando a dos Imperios después de todo: el Británico y el Español.

A veces cree que puede ver a sus amigos bebiendo y charlando alegremente en una de las mesas de la apabullante taberna. Pero no es así, ellos están muertos y él sigue con vida. A veces los extraña, al igual que aquellos tiempos cuando sólo era el cocinero de La Morsa y Flint era el capitán. Pero si hay algo certero del paso del tiempo, es que nunca da tregua.

Ya ni siquiera tiene a su loro, el capitán Flint, nombre puesto por el respeto y la amistad que le tuvo a su viejo camarada el capitán James Flint. Se pregunta qué tal estarán en el infierno, si hay mares allí que surcar, pues ellos no podrían entrar al cielo, tenían demasiada sangre en sus manos y ni siquiera una confesión al párroco podría salvarles y otorgarles el perdón.

Había regresado de la expedición de La Hispaniola, con cuatrocientas guineas de su tesoro, porque sí, él mismo ayudó a Flint a enterrarlo hace ya bastantes años. Su misión había sido evitar que ese dinero cayera en malas manos. Era el tesoro del Urca de Lima, un barco español que había causado bastantes problemas a la tripulación de La Morsa. Nada mal para que Madi y él subsistan por algún tiempo. El nombre del barco le había causado bastante gracia, porque significaba La Española, e inmediatamente le hizo recordar a Isabel.

Ah, Jim, si tan sólo supieras los buenos tiempos de la piratería, cuando un puñado de piratas tenían atemorizados a los imperios más grandes y gloriosos de la época: El Británico, el Francés y El Español. Hombres que buscaban y querían libertad atemorizaban y liberaban barcos cargados con esclavos que eran llevados desde África a América como carne humana.

A Silver, aunque le gustaba ir a navegar y piratear un poco, bajo los colores de algún imperio, pues era la única forma en la que actualmente un pirata podía desempeñar su oficio, no le gustaba dejar a Madi mucho tiempo. Ella había sido una esclava y temía que, si se iba mucho tiempo al mar, alguien la metería en un barco esclavista y la llevarían a las Américas como si fuera ganado.

Madi, su esposa, detestaba la idea de que él se quedase con ella para protegerla. Y si esta hubiera sido la Nassau que él conocía, de la gloriosa era de la piratería, Silver podía irse al mar sin remordimientos, ya que, en aquel entonces, entre piratas, la palabra de un pirata lo era todo. Y cuando un miembro de la tripulación de un capitán de renombre como lo fue Flint tenía esposas, a ellas no se las tocaba, pues también estaba bajo la protección de Flint. Ahora que los bizarros piratas habían muerto, Nassau estaba habitada por bahameños que nunca en su vida se habían enfrentado a nada, siendo sólo palabrería sus ofensas o algún que otro asalto, nada comparable a Flint, Vane, o Calicó hicieron para defender esta isla y la libertad que en ese momento poseían. Nassau siempre sería el último bastión en ser colonizado y los piratas siempre se interpondrían entre los barcos de esclavos y su destino. Aunque no eran hermanitas de la caridad. Tenían su reputación, después de todo. Pero desde que los pocos que quedaban tenían que esconderse para sobrevivir, los barcos esclavistas habían aumentado considerablemente. 

A veces, Jim Hawkings le recordaba a él antes de que Peter Pan lo arrancase de la casa de su madre y lo llevase a Nunca Jamás. Allí conoció al capitán Garfio, un hombre frío y con un carácter demasiado voluble, sería el hombre que atormentaría sus pesadillas, el único al que temería, aunque, puestos a pensarlo bien, Peter Pan no era mejor, pues era Pan quien mataba a los Niños Perdidos cuando crecían. Creyó haber estado en Nunca Jamás sólo una noche, pero cuando Peter Pan llevó a Wendy, obligándola a ser la madre de los niños perdidos y ella lo único que quería era ser pirata. Fue Wendy la que se alistó en el Jolly Roger, el barco de James Garfio bajo el nombre de Red Handed Jill. Fue Wendy la que se enfrentó a Peter Pan y consiguió sacar a todos los Niños Perdidos de Nunca Jamás y llevarlos de vuelta a Inglaterra, en sus palabras “nadie la obligaría a ser madre”. Pero cuando Silver llegó a su casa, su madre y sus hermanas habían muerto, su casa ya no estaba, había sido vendida. Había pasado más de treinta años en Neverland y apenas había crecido, pues allí el tiempo pasa para todos salvo para Pan.

Por supuesto, cuando Flint quiso saber la historia de su vida, se tuvo que inventar una y al final decirle que era irrelevante, lo que pareció aplacarle en aquel momento. Silver no podía decirle la historia de Pan porque Flint lo consideraría un demente. Si él no hubiera vivido todo eso, habría considerado demente al que se lo contase.

En cierta forma, las mujeres que habían marcado la vida de Silver nunca se habían dejado someter y le habían tratado con respeto: Anne Bonny, Wendy Darling, Isabel Concepción, Madi. 

Silver había permitido que Jim tuviese algo de su parte del tesoro para que se lo diese a su madre, al contarle Jim que su padre se había marchado cuando él era joven, quedándose únicamente con su madre en la posada donde residían, Silver había entendido de inmediato. Probablemente el padre de Jim fue un pirata y el chico ni siquiera lo sabía, haciéndose la ilusión de que era marino mercante o miembro de la marina. Pobre chico, ¡qué ingenuidad! Los barcos mercantes sólo salían al mar a temporadas y si su padre hubiera sido miembro de la marina, alguien tendría que haberle notificado a su madre la muerte o el hundimiento del barco de su marido. Y según Jim, nadie le había notificado nada a su madre.

Incluso los piratas tenían familia, quizá su madre no se lo había dicho a Jim para no decepcionarle o para que no se enfadase ni pensase menos de ella. A veces, la familia de un pirata eran sus propios camaradas de tripulación. Flint había sido mucho más que su amigo, había sido su amante, su amor. Habían estado juntos en lo bueno y en lo malo durante mucho tiempo, el que terminasen juntos en la cama era previsible para quien los conociera. Incluso Billy Bones había confirmado que había una apuesta entre la tripulación, porque siempre estaban juntos desde el principio, sin importar las circunstancias, por muchas ofertas que hubiese tenido Silver para ser cocinero en otra tripulación, siempre las había rechazado todas. La Morsa era su hogar, Flint era su hogar.

A Jim le quedaba todavía muchos años para madurar, quizá algún día su madre le diría que su padre era un pirata. ¡Incluso puede que fuera su hijo! ¡Quién sabe! Numerosas mujeres habían clamado por estar en su cama, aunque la mayoría eran prostitutas. No solía engañar a Madi, era pirata, pero amaba a su esposa, sin embargo, hace unos diez u once años, cuando Jack Rackham y Anne Bonny habían muerto, Silver se había cogido una de sus más grandes borracheras y había llegado a una posada llamada Almirante Benbow, la posadera era realmente hermosa y él siempre había tenido maña para las mujeres. Por aquel entonces, su intendente Billy Bones y él estaban en buenos términos. ¡Ah, Billy! Al final te pudo la melancolía, la conciencia y los recuerdos de los viejos tiempos. Fue a esa misma posada donde Billy Bones llevó el mapa del tesoro once años después. 

Silver se puso pálido, atragantándose con el ron. No podía ser, era completamente imposible. ¿Verdad? Pero lo cierto era, que las cuentas salían. Billy Bones debía estar riéndose en el infierno.

Puede que nunca volviera a ver a Jim Hawkings y puede que fuera mejor así para todos los involucrados: la madre de Jim podía mantener su mentira, Jim no lo odiaría y quizá en un futuro no lo recordaría, Madi no se desilusionaría con él y él podría continuar con su vida.

Sabía que con el dinero que le había dado a Jim podría reparar la posada, además de ahorrar un poco para el futuro. También le había dado al capitán Flint, Jim ni siquiera podía imaginar lo importante que era ese loro para él, se lo había regalado Flint en su primer aniversario, ese loro había estado a su lado cuando se enteró de la muerte de Flint y del resto de sus compañeros. Ese loro lo había sacado de sus noches de borrachera y con su incesante charla le había devuelto la lucidez. Sabía que el capitán Flint, su loro, cuidaría de Jim como había cuidado de él.

Ironías del destino, sin duda. Que estén donde estén, los vientos soplen siempre a su favor, tanto para los vivos como para los caídos. Para que sus nombres sean recordados y no queden en el olvido. Tal vez algún día, Silver también pase por la horca y pueda reunirse con todos sus amigos. A vuestra salud, camaradas, vivos y caídos.


End file.
